wowwikifandomcom_it-20200214-history
Icecrown Citadel
LORD MORROWGAR Primo boss che si incontrerà in IC. Da PTR è di una facilità disarmante, e appare proprio sarà la spiegazione a seguire la tattica ufficiale... Il boss richiede due tank (tre in 25man) perchè fa un attacco che infligge il 300% dei danni in melee ai due (o tre) suoi target frontali. Comunque sia DPS melee al max range e dietro il boss e problemi zero. Del resto mette in una spina di ghiaccio uno o tre player (10/25man) il quale prende un DOT che lo posta alla morte se non si rompe la solita spina. (ha una buffonata di HP) I tank sono ovviamente immuni da tale abilità Altra abilità è quella di castare una magia che partendo la lui attraversa la stanza e lascia un fuoco blu a terra. Il fuoco fa 7k di danni al secondo per chi gli sta sopra. Basta spostarsi di 3 yarde. A prova di mongolo... Ultima cosa è il wirwind. Parte con una simpatica trottola e gira per tutta la stanza targettando alla cazzo. Se vi raggiunge byby siete spacciati. Tattica: Serve una tattica???? Comunque sia si divide il raid in modo che al momento del wirwind metà vada a destra e metà a sinistra della stanza con gli healer annessi. Ci si muove in continuazione e si scappa se il boss arriva verso di voi. Del resto è importante rompere istant le spine perchè avvengono subito prima del wirwind... Ovvio che chi c'è dentro non gradisce oltre ai danni della spina quelli del boss sulla faccia... IMPORTANTE: Lord Marrowgar dopo il wirwind e resetta l'aggro. Perciò MissDirecrions e Tricks of the Trade a gogo... EDIT: Dal 18/12/09 il boss è Tauntabile. __________________________________________________________________________________________ LADY DEATHWHISPER Finalmente un Fight che da PTR è piaciuto veramente a chiunque lo abbia affrontato. E' (come molti chiedevano) un boss dove il CC vecchio stile si rende necessario, e dove la nuova filosofia take the player not the class si va soavemente a fare inc.... La nostra alta sacerdotessa infatti si presenterà con addosso uno scudo in stile Mana barrier del mago. Fintanto infatti che esso starà su lei sarà immune da qualsivoglia danno e con il suo mana potrà summonare una serie di add in suo soccorso. Fare danno su di lei (e quindi sul suo scudo) gli fa calare il mana anzichè la life (stessa meccanica dello scudo del mago insomma). Al termine del mana addio scudo, addio alla possibilità di richiamare add in aiuto ed addio alla possibilità di usare il mana come vita. Ovvio poi DPS su di lei. La fight si svolge essenzialmente in due fasi quindi. DPS sul boss quando possibile, e DPS per abbattere gli add il più in fretta possibile per ritornare a fare danno sullo scudo. Gli Add: Sono tutti minion cultisti NON MORTI. Pertanto funziona benissimo lo shakle dei preti, ed inoltre sono soggetti ad ogni forma di CC o interrupt del game tranne per le resistenze raziali undead. Fanno un botto e mezzo di danni ed hanno abilità che gli permettono di curarsi a botta. Cosa più fastidiosa lanciano una curse of torpor la quale deve essere dispellata o lascia chiunque con un CD di 15 secondi su ogni abilità una volta usata. (Nota: se usate cooldown timer occhio che con questa curse vi pianta il game. Credo lo aggiorneranno a breve ma per adesso nn funge) Gli add sono di due tipi: Cult Adherent e Cult Fanatic Gli stessi poi si rianimano e danno vita a: Reanimated Adherent e Reanimated Fanatic con abilità diverse. Per semplificare la cosa a tutti vediamo di distribuire in maniera semplice i ruoli dei DPS sugli add. DPS Ranged su tutti. DPS Melee sui Cult Fanatic e sui Reanimated Fanatic STANDOGLI SEMPRE E SOLO ALLE SPALLE!!! Senza stare a spiegare il perchè delle varie abilità degli add sappiate solo che: Il CC peso va fatto IMMEDIATAMENTE sui Adherent, e che vanno lasciati lontani dal centro della stanza, in quanto hanno la brutta abitudine di esplodere per 18k di danno attorno ad essi... Pertanto: Escono gli add dalle pareti laterali della stanza. Per ogni alcova dove spawnano un CController in grado di effettuarlo si prepara e se esce un Adherent gli fa immediato CC. Si lasciano arrivare sui tank i Fanatic e li si killano istant, poi i ranged partono sugli Adherent e nel mentre li rallentano in ogni modo per non permettergli di arrivare in melee. Se gli Adherent arrivano in mezzo alla stanza MOUVERSI via da loro. Killati gli add si ritorna al volo a fare DPS sul boss. Si ripete fino alla morte del boss o del raid. Nota importante: OGNI CLASSE IN GRADO DI DISPELLARE MAGIC SUI TARGET DOVRA' RICORDARSI DI FARLO SEMPRE SUGLI ADHERENT. Essi infatti si castano sopra uno scudo che assorbe ben 100000 danni... Nel mentre il boss (intancabile e fermo) non starà di certo a guardare. Lancerà Shadow Bolt da 12 k a random sul raid, farà Death and Decay a terra (ci si muove immediatamente sa sopra di essa) e soprattutto Mind control ad un player. Inutile dire che anch'esso va pecorato o controllato in altro modo e NON KILLATO come da cattiva abitudine vendicativa di molti... :grin: FINITO LO SCUDO: Il boss dovrà essere tauntato dal Tank con il maggior numero di HP del raid perchè picchia sodo e perchè ogni 5 secondi gli lancerà una frostbolt da 45k circa... Manterrà solo l'abilita del D&D e del mind control, quindo se arriverete in fase 2 con metà raid in piedi sarà un puro Tank&Spank CONSIDERAZIONE GENERALE: Applicare una tattica precisa per questo boss è quasi impossibile, ogni gilda dovrà trovare la maniera migliore per affrontarlo, anche perchè dopo 3 minuti di Fight vedrete sarà un delirio di add per tutto lo schermo. Molti sul PTR, quando la sitazione iniziava a diventare insostenibile, hanno optato per la soluzione tank al centro, DPS melee sui nuovi in arrivo, e DPS ranged a killare AOE quelli presi dai tank al centro della stanza. POSIZIONAMENTO RAID: __________________________________________________________________________________________ GUNSHIP BATTLE Ed eccoci al combattimento fra le due navi volanti orda ed alleanza. Lo scopo del fight è quello di fare ovviamente più danno dell'altra e bloccargli le fonti principali dei danni. Per fare ciò vediamo di spiegare la tattica passo passo con tanto di disegni, ma non prima di dirvi le abilità principali delle navi. Tenete presente che i nomi non cambiano da lato ally o orda, e comunque il fight si svolge nel medesimo modo. Abilità: Gunship Cannons Cannon Blast: Lancia una palla di cannone che infligge 1000 danni e genera 6-10 calore. Incinerating Blast: Infligge 1000 danni e danni più danni Fire aggiuntivi per ogni punto di calore. Abilità delle Defending Unit Shoot - Rifleman Ability: Infligge sui 6000 danni fisici. Rocket Artillery - Rocketeer Ability: Infligge 7k di danni ai giocatori e danni aggiuntivi alla nave avversaria. Abilità delle Invading Unit Bladestorm - Sergeants: Infligge danni fino a 4 obiettivi vicini ogni secondo per 6 secondi. Wounding Strike - Sergeants: Infligge 200% di danni dell'arma e riduce le cure sul target del 25% per 10 secondi. Abilità di RaidBUFF condivise delle Invading Unit e delle Defending Unit: Experienced: Danni aumentati del 30%, Melee e Spell attacspeed aumentata del 20%. Ottenibile solo se un soldato rimane in vita per oltre 20 secondi. Veteran: Danni aumentati del 60%, Melee e Spell attac speed aumentata del 40%. Ottenibile solo se un soldato rimane in vita per oltre 40 secondi. Elite: Danni aumentati del 120%, Melee e Spell attac speed aumentata del 80%. Ottenibile solo se un soldato rimane in vita per oltre 60 secondi. Desperate Resolve : Armor e AttacSpeed aumentata del 60%. Ottenibile solo quando un soldato è sotto il 20% di vita. Ricordatevi che beneficiamo tanto noi quanto i mob avversari di questi buff... Captain Abilities Battle Fury - Captain: Aumento dei danni del 10%. Stacca infinite volte e dura per 20 secondi. Viene applicato o aumenta di un tick ogni volta che Surfang o Muradin colpiscono un nemico. Cleave - Captain: Infligge il 110% dei danni dell'arma a tre bersagli di fronte a Surfang o Muradin. Battle Mage Abilities Below Zero: Mette in ghiaccio incapacitando i cannoni della nave nemica. E' una spel channeled e non può essere interrotta. TATTICA: Composizione del raid: 2-3 Tank (10-25 men) indispensabili. Restanti la solita vostra proporzione di DPS e Healer. Per cominciare, prima di iniziare l'evento tutti dovrebbero parlare con i Goblin e ottenere il loro jetpack. Si tratta di un elemento che va indossato come slot camicia e che ha una abilità di utilizzo che vi lancerà in aria. Tutti dovrebbero metterlo da qualche parte sulla loro Hotbar per un facile utilizzo durante l'incontro. Cliccandolo infatti comparirà il solito cerchietto verde a terra (tipo target della AOE o bombe degli ingenieri). Cliccando sul punto prescelto si volerà in aria e si potrà così abbordare la nave nemica senza cadere nel vuoto. Una volta che tutti sono pronti 3-4 persone devono essere scelte per gestire i cannoni. I cannoni sono il vostro modo di vincere la battaglia. Ci sono 2 abilità di cannone e una risorsa: il calore. La capacità principale è Cannon Blast che si infligge 1k di danni alla nave nemica e costruisce 6-10 calore. La seconda abilità è Incinerating Blast che infligge 1k di danni più danni da fuoco aggiuntivi per ogni unità di energia termica. Il calore scala da 0 a 100, tuttavia se il livello di calore raggiunge i 100 il cannone si surriscalda e si blocca per 5 secondi, non consentendo di far fuoco, quindi è meglio usare l'Incinerating Blast a 90 + per evitare il surriscaldamento. I Tank avranno due ruoli, tankare il capitano nemico sulla nave nemica e tankare i mob che arriveranno attraverso il portale che compare al centro della propria nave. Il nemico capitano si buffa con il Battle Fury che stacca ogni volta che colpisce il tank, aumentando il suo danno di circa il 5% per 20 secondi. Per tale motivo il tank per il capitano deve essere un tank ad alta avoidance. Se le lo stac inizia a slire troppo ed il tank sta prendendo troppi danni, tutti devono lasciare la nave nemica per ~ 20 secondi per lasciare che scompaia il buff dal capitano. Tutti i DPS devono ignorare il capitano nemico (alcune gilde sul PTR hanno anche riferito, cercando di tirarlo giù, che fa wippare il raid in automatico quando arriva baso di vita). Il tank che resta sulla propria nave deve solo prendere e tenere gli add in arrivo dal portale per permettere ai DPS di tirarli giù in AOE. Il DPS è inoltre suddiviso in due gruppi, uno per la difesa e uno per l'attacco. Il gruppo di difesa dovrebbe essere DPS a distanza, sia per la capacità dei Sergenti di fare Whirlwind sia perché possono dpssare i Rifleman da nave a nave quando killano i propri mob senza dover saltare di la con il paracadure del goblin. Il gruppo dei melee che attacca deve uccidere per primi i Rifleman e subito dopo i Rocketeers. Il buff che ottiene dal mantenere in vita i propri soldati inoltre li pompa col passare del tempo e deve essere sfruttato per killare i vecchi mob spawnati, trascurando quelli che arriveranno mano a mano che il tempo passa. Questo per evitare che siano i mob nemici a beneficiare dei buff per il mantenimento in vita dei propri soldati. E 'possibile curare il tank a bordo della nave nemica dalla nave di casa se porta il capitano vicino al bordo della nave stessa. Tuttavia, gli healer, e tutti gli altri a bordo della nave di casa, devono evitare i razzi provenienti dall'altra nave. Il loro punto di atterraggio è contrassegnato da un aura lampeggiante gialla sul terreno (stile XT002). I razzi impiegano comunque 4-6 secondi per raggiungere il loro obiettivo quindi c'è tutto il tempo per evitarli... Ogni 25% un Battle-Mage spawnerà dal centro della nave nemica e casterà Below Zero, spell che congela i cannoni rendendoli inutilizzabili. Tutte i player a bordo della nave nemica devono fare immediato DPS sul Battle-Mage, come pure le persone che erano nel cannoni, per buttarlo giù il più presto possibile. Una volta killato si ritorna a controllare i cannoni nuovamente utilizzabili (per i DPS addetti a tale ruolo) e ad uccidere Rifleman e Rocketeers (per i DPS sull'altra neve). __________________________________________________________________________________________ DEATHBRINGER SAURFANG DPS: TANK: Eccoci arrivati dinnanzi al più temibile DeadKnight del gioco. Per via della meccanica dell'incontro non c'è alcuno spazio per l'improvvisazione o gli errori. La tattica a seguire sarà epurata dai soliti mille dati inutili, ma manterrò i valori dei danni delle abilità, per darvi l'idea del danno base del boss e per farvi capire quanto possa fare male quando acquisisce il suo buff devastante (più avanti spiegato). Tutto il fight si basa sull'abilità da parte del raid di evitare l'accumularsi di un buff sul boss. Tale buff si chiama Blood Power ed ogni stak accumulato gli garantisce un 1% di danno aumentato. Ovviamente mano a mano che passa il tempo il boss diventa via via più difficile e fa sempre maggiori danni. Per questo bisogna evitare che riesca ad ottenere i suoi buff troppo velocemente e tenere Heroism per l'ultima parte del fight. ABILITA': Blood Nova: un player esplode subendo ed infliggendo 10000 danni attorno a se per 20y. Ogni player colpito dona 2 BP al boss. Rune of Blood: Succhia la vita da un Tank per 20 secondi infliggendogli 7k di danno aggiuntivo ad ogni colpo melee. In aggiunta si autocura di 5 volte tanto il danno inflitto ed accumula 1 BP. Boiling Blood: 9500 danni ogni 3 secondi su un player per 24 secondi. 1 BP guadagnato a Tick. Mark of the Fallen Champion: 6k di danno aggiuntivo sul tank, 1 BP guadagnato ad ogni colpo, e se il target muore sotto tale effetto il boss si cura del 5% dei suoi HP. Tale abilità la usa solo quando ha 100BP e dopo averla usata riporta i suoi BP a zero. Call Blood Beast: Richiama a se 5 add in soccorso. Blood Beast Melee Hit: 3BP per ogli colpo che gli add infliggono. TATTICA: Il fight si basa ovviamente sul saper gestire il buff del boss nella maniera più ottimale. Il buff è INEVITABILE, ma non perenne!!! Infatti raggiunto il limite degli stack (cioè 100) il boss li riporta a zero utilizzando l'abilità Mark of The Fallen Champion sopra spiegata. Ora capite perchè ho indicato il danno base che effettua il boss nelle abilità sopradescritte. Quindi ovviamente a 100 stack il boss fa esattamente il doppio dei danni per ogni singola abilità. Per un tank vestito T9 anche a 100 stack perenni il boss non è ingestibile. Lo sono le sue abilità di danno sul raid al contrario, ed in special modo il Blood Nova e specialmente il Boiling Blood. Il boss si tanka esattamente dove si trova, mentre mer gli add il discorso è diverso. Essi infatti spawnano attorno al boss (vedere video) e vista la loro abilità di donare 3 punti BP al boss per ogni colpo che infliggono devono essere semplicemente nukati dai ranger e non tankati. COSA FARE QUANDO SPAWNANO: Questa è la chiave del fight in poche parole. Nel momento stesso in cui spawnano i Tank devono EVITARE di fare qualsivoglia Taunt o AOE attorno al boss e lasciare che gli add partano sul raid. Nel frattempo deve esserci una forma di rallentamento come una frost trap o un earthbind totem per rallentarli. I melee aspettano che i ranged partano con il DPS sugli add e poi partono anche loro, (per evitare che prendano aggro loro e che vengano colpiti dagli add). I ranged se vengono aggrati semplicemente scappano e mantengono kitati gli add finchè ali altri non li killano. Come avrete capito è necessario non venire MAI colpiti dagli add e rallentarli perennemente. Non hanno molta life, e due ranged settati nei MT (uno per il lato destro della stanza, uno per il lato sinistro) sono sufficenti per dare i target su cui concentrare il DPS quando spawnano. Ora passiamo a spiegare i ruoli specifici a seconda della classe: TANK: L'avoidance in questo fight è la vostra migliore amica. Sacrificate HP per aumentarla al massimo. Ogni volta siete marcati dal Rune of Blood: l'OT deve prendervi il BOSS per 20 secondi, cioè fintanto il debuff non vi passa. Quando il boss acquisisce il Mark of the Fallen Champion è buona cosa vedere quanto siete gestibili dagli healer e quanto resistite in modo da utilizzare un CD difensivo nel caso siate troppo vulnerabili. DPS: Tutti a 12 yarde gli uni dagli altri SEMPRE. Per i melee il discorso non conta. Questo per evitare che il Blood Nova danneggi troppe persone e ne prenda solo due. Fintanto che ci sono più persone ranged che melee il boss lancerà questa abilità sempre e solo ranged e mai ai melee. Quando escono le bestie voi melee ASPETTATE che i ranged partano col DPS. Quando escono le bestie voi ranged (Lock e Hunter in special modo) aggrateli e nucateli. Se vi si avvicinano troppo scappate indietro e lasciate agli altri il compito di killarli per voi. NON DOVETE ESSERE MAI COLPITI DALLE BESTIE. HEALER: Incontro difficile ma non esagerato. Il boss picchia sodo, ma non spropositatamente. Ciò che dovete assolutamente gestire invece è lo sfigato di turno che si piglia il Boiling Blood. Per esso un healer dovrà starci sopra finchè dura in quanto fa un danno brutale quando il boss passa i 50BP. Scappate anche voi se venite targettati dalle bestie. TRUCCHI GENERALI E CONSIGLI. Posizionate gli healer sotto la scalinata in modo che abbiano in range sia i ranged che i melee, ed essendo loro i meno targettati dalle bestie add lasciano più distanza fra i ranged e le bestie stesse. __________________________________________________________________________________________ FESTERGUT Boos dove è solamente necessario capire la meccanica del funzionamento dell'inoculate di una spora. Per tutti i player tranne i tank è necessario fare solamente due cose: 1° mettersi a 8 yarde da ogni altro player. 2° correre sul player che ha su di esso il simbolo di una spora ogni 35 secondi circa ed una volta scomparso il simbolo sul player tornare a 8 yarde da chiunque altro. Perchè il punto 1° Perchè ogni 20 secondi il boss lancia a caso una magia su un player che gli fa fare uno sproposito di danno aoe attorno a se ogni secondo. Il PG si mette visivamente a VOMITARE verde come un pazzo per 6 secondi circa... Perchè il punto 2° Perchè quando un player viene targettato e su di esso compare una spora entro dodici secondi il player esplodera per soli 2000 danni attorno ad esso, ed inoculerà una spora a chiunque gli stia vicino. Tale spora (cioè un debuff) stakka 4 volte ed è l'unica protezione contro una AOE spell del boss che effettuerà e che infliggerà 50k di danni circa a tutti. Ogni spora riduce i danni del 25% e dura per circa 2 minuti. Ovvio è che chi ha la spora sta fermo e gli altri ranged gli si avvicinano solo il tempo necessario per prendere il debuff al momento dell'esplosione e poi ritornano al volo ad 8 yarde di distanza per evitare il Punto 1° Gli affetti dalla spora un 10 man saranno 2 in 25 man tre. E' pertanto necessario sempre che se nessun melee viene targhettato dalla spora un ranged si sposti e entri in melee per permettere al tank di beneficiare di tale debuff assieme agli altri melee. L'altro o gli altri invece si posizionano in modo che tutti i ranged possano avvicinarsi. Tank: Il boss regolarmente inspirerà l'aria pestilenziale nella stanza e aumenterà i propri danni brutalmente (+30% ad ogni inalamento per un masimo di 4). In quel momento è buona cosa poppare un CD difensivo perchè (specialmente dal terzo) picchia sodo come un fabbro. COSA PIU' IMPORTANTE: Il boss vi lascia un debuff addosso che può staccarvi addosso per un massimo di 9 volte. Tale debuff chiamato gastric boat vi aumenta i danni del 10% ma al raggiungimento del 10° stac vi killa istant e fa 50k di danni a tutti gli altri. Ergo al 9° stac un secondo tank lo piglia e così via finchè il boss non muore. Il Debuff dura per 100 secondi. Healer: Aoe, Aoe, Aoe, Aoe. Nota importante: Il boss ha una marea di life (42M in 25men, 12 in 10 Men) ed è puramente un DPS ceck una volta imparato cosa fare. L'enrage è settata a 5 Minuti e quindi spam brutale di qualsiasi cosa abbiate... Trovate il mana, Trovate il manaaaaaaaaaa!!! __________________________________________________________________________________________ ROTFACE Benvenuti a quello che, a mio parere, è il boss più divertente di IC. Il fight appare abbastanza complesso a causa delle numerose abilità del boss e degli add, abilità le quali necessitano di una coordinazione assoluta e di una capacità di muoversi e di kitaggio da parte di tutto il raid impressionante...!!! Vediamo di spiegare nel modo più semplice e passo a passo cosa si deve fare per aprirgli le flaccide chiappette. COSA VI TROVERETE DAVANTI? Una stanza circolare, il boss (ma no!) add che spawnano dai player, delle pozze di acido che ricoprono il 25% della stanza, danni aoe dovuti dagli add, danni da acido a cono che partono dal boss, una megaesplosione al centro della stanza. COSA FARE PASSO A PASSO: Rotface in fase 1 è un incontro molto simile a Grobbulus. Il tank deve posizionare il boss al centro esatto della stanza e tutti gli altri devono andare in melee e dietro al boss tranne l'OT che si defila sul lato sinistro della stanza. Questo a seguire è il giusto posizionamento del raid. Entro il cerchio rosso sarete nella "safe zone". Ooze Flood Per tutta la durata del fight dell'acido proveniente dai barili appesi sul muro inonderanno il 25% della stanza con una pozza di acido verde chiamata Ooze Flood. Tale pozza fa danni spropositati e rallenta in player che ci sta sopra. Se il raid però è ben posizionato ed entro la safe zone non risulterà un problema. Mutated Infection Durante tutto il fight, Rotface casterà Infection Mutated su un membro del raid, il target subirà 4k di danni al secondo per dodici secondi e avrà le cure su di lui dimezzate. Tale desease può essere dispellato, ma alla sua scomparsa comparirà una piccola Ooze a terra. Questa Ooze fa danni AOE e disintegra il raid attraverso meccaniche che non serve a nessuno sapere ergo evitiamo le spiegazioni. Ciò che è importante però è che il targettato dalla Mutated corra al volo al di fuori della safe zone e verso l'OT che sta aspettando appunto che il ranged lasci cadere al suole la Ooze dopo che gli viene sispellata la Mutaded. Ovviamente l'OT nel frattempo si sarà posizionato al di fuori della pozza verde che si verrà a formare sul pavimento. Small Ooze Una volta che l'Ooze è stato tauntato dall'OT il giocatore che ha subito la mutated torna alla SafeZone mentre l'OT comincia a kitare la Ooze. La piccola Ooze ha 2 abilità. Una piccola pozza di acido lanciata random VICINO ad un giocatore (non su di esso) che fa danno se ci state sopra e vi rallenta i movimenti e la seconda IMPORTANTISSIMA... Crea infatti su un player una debole ma irradiante AURA Ooze che fa danno a tutti i giocatori entro i 10 yarde per 4,5k al secondo. Tale player per togliersi tale dubuff deve andare vicino alle Small Ooze precedentemente spawnate (e kitate dall'OT) per "passargi" la radiazione e farle fondere assieme creando una unica e più grande Ooze. Ovvio è che chi viene targettato da tale Radiant Ooze corre istant sulla Ooze dell'OT per farle fondere assieme. Fusione delle Ooze Quando il secondo player subisce la Mutated Infection deve correre istantaneamente verso l'OT e precisamente fra la Ooze ed l'OT stesso in modo che si possa dispellare la mutated fra i due. A questo punto l'OT taunta la nuova Ooze venuta (per farle fondere assieme) ed il player torna nella safety zone. Le due piccole Ooze a questo punto devono essere kitate dall'OT e mantenute vicine, in modo tale da farle fondere assieme dai player con l'aura Ooze per creare una Big Ooze. La Big Ooze ha le stesse abilità delle piccole tranne che fa più danno sia AOE sia per delle pozze che lancia random accanto ai player. Da ora in poi ogni Player dovrà andare fra l'OT e la Big Ooze creatasi e lasciare cadere la propria fra di essi in modo che possa essere fusa. Qui arriva il bello... Quando le Big Ooze assorbono 5 Small Ooze semplicemente... ESPLODONO... targettando random player del raid e lanciando su di essi missili di acido nella posizione in cui si trovano. In questo momento tutto il raid (compreso il MT del boss) corre via come un pazzo dalla save zone, per poi ritornarci non appena l'acido è caduto a terra. ( Altro motivo per il quale creare una save zone al centro della stanza oltre che per evitare la pozza d'acido ai bordi della stanza). Nel frattempo ovviamente i player verranno colpiti dalla mutated ed è cosa FONDAMENTALE che essi scappino sempre verso l'OT... Slime Spray Infine il boss ha un'altra semplicissima abilità, il Slime Spry. In pratica si ferma e comincia a spurare acido frontalmente. Il raid ed il MT si spostano istant se non vogliono venire sciolti. __________________________________________________________________________________________ PROFESSOR PUTRICIDE DPS: TANK: Abilità di Putricide 1) Choking Gas: Putricide droppa una bomba a forma di cilindretto arancione che infligge circa 6k danni a tutti quelli entro 3 yards e riduce la chance to hit del 75% per 15 secondi; il boss và kitato via perchè dopo 20 secondi a bombetta esplode facendo 16k+ danni a tutti quelli in 10 yards, spingendoli via e riducendo la chance to hit del 75% per 15+ secondi; 2) Malleable Goo: Putricide targetta qualcuno e gli tira una melma (una palla azzurrognola che RIMBALZA a terra come una palla da calcio). Il target e tutti quelli vicini devono spostarsi dal punto di impatto perchè la melma esplode facendo 15K e riducendo l'attack speed del 200% per 15 secondi. 3) Expanding Ooze: Putricide tira in giro una fialetta puzzolente (Slime Puddle) che infligge danni (non quantificati) a tutti quelli vicini TRANNE CHE AGLI ABOMINATION. Il raid ci deve stare lontano mentre i player che stan giocando da abomination devono andare a papparsela! Prendere il controllo dell'Abominio Cosa devono fare i player che giocano da Abomination? Gli abominaton hanno 3 abilità: 1) Eat Ooze: andate vicino a una expanding ooze e la pappate! In questo modo si levano le fialette di mezzo dal raid e si prendon degli stack di energia che potenziano l'abomination stesso. 2) Regurgitate Ooze: Svomate sopra le nuvolette di gas che ci sono in giro per rallentarle (nuvolette che son descritte piu' avanti); 3) Mutated Slash: colpite un target (il boss o le nuvolette) con un'ablità che infligge danno e mette un debuff che fà prender ancora piu' danni al target. Ogni colpo mette uno stack che aumenta i danni del 4%, lo stack dura 20 secondi e puo' arrivare a 5, comportando un debuff pari a 20% danni in piu' inflitti al target. Riassunto: AAAAMG!!!! sono un abomination! Zomg, vado a pappare una fialetta di expanding ooze, mi giro e cerco nuvolette da rallentare e colpire e le rallento svomandoci sopra finchè non muoiono. Se non ci sono nuvolette, vado a colpire il boss, aspettando che ci siano altre fialette da mangiare e altre nuvolette da rallentare. PRIORITA': Rallentare nuvolette>pappare fialette>colpire il boss! PRIORITA' se avete un DPS del raid di oltre 7k a persona: Mettere gli stack sul boss e mantenere il debuff al 20%, rallentare le ooze, pappare qualche pozza verde. La chiave dell'incontro...: Killare istant le Ooze i i Cloud!!! 1) Gas Clouds: è una nuvoletta di gas che targetta un player a caso e gli mette addosso un debuff a 10 stack (Gaseous Bloat). Ogni 2 secondi il player prende danni e il debuff si riduce di uno stack. La nuvoletta si muove verso il player targettato per cui và kitata. Gli abomination la devono rallentare. TUTTI I RANGED DPS devono zergarla velocissimamente (i melee no perchè prendono danni ad aera da questa nuvoletta) altrimenti, se raggiunge il targe, esplode facendo danni ad area tanti maggiori quanti stack ha il target. 2) Volatile Ooze: è una nuvoletta che targetta un player a caso e lo inchioda a terra causandogli anche 6K danni ogni secondo (servon cure pese); l'abilità è un debuff che si chiama Volatile Ooze Adhesive. Inoltre la nuvoletta si muove verso il target e, se lo raggiunge, esplode per 170K danni ad area in 10 yards. Come per la precedente, anche questa nuvoletta và rallentata dagli abomination e focussata dai dap per eliminarla al piu' presto, ma in questo caso i melee possono aiutare perchè non ci son danni ad area. FASE 2 Arrivato a circa il 20% di life il boss si beve tutte le pozioni rimaste nel laboratorio e si trasforma. Diventa un misto fra putricide e un Hulk verde. In questo momento picchia come un fabbro ed è il momento esatto in cui poppare Heroism. Da quanto visto sul PTR servono due tank in quanto pare che applichi un debuff sul tank che lo ha in aggro che gli fa swicciare il danno che gli infligge oltre che sul boss anche su tutti i compagni del raid. A questo punto basta che un altro lo taunti. Se si arriva a questo punto comunque è puramente un DPS run brutale ed il 90% del fight è praticamente andato. Questo pezzo mi riservo di riscriverlo appena ho notizie certe. Cosa deve fare il raid? Il tank tanka, gli healer curano, i dps hanno le seguenti priorità: ranged ---> Gas clouds>Volatile ooze>boss melee ---> Volatile ooze>boss Inoltre: -Bisogna levarsi dagli slime puddle -bisogna stare attenti a spostarsi se arriva una malleable goo -bisogna allontanarsi dai choking gas (i melee) -se si è il target di una gas clouds, bisogna scappare kitandola. -se si è il target di una volatile ooze bisogna PREGARE che venga uccisa fast. __________________________________________________________________________________________ BLOOD PRINCE COUNCIL Boss semplice con poche abilità da ricordare. Si tratta di un fight che alterna il DPS fra i tre boss e che necessita di tre tank. Due classici ed un DPS ranged. In pratica si swiccia costantemente fra un principe e l'altro in quanto sono lincati fra di loro e solo un principe alla volta può essere colpito. Gli altri semplicemente appaiono invulnerabili e a un punto ferita. Il primo principe a poter essere attaccato è Prince Valanar. TATTICA: Suddividiamo la tattica a seconda dei ruoli e dei principi attivi in modo da facilitarvi le cose. Tank: Prince Valanar E' necessario un tank normale. Tenete il Boss girato rispetto al raid (emette un cono di freddo) ed il gioco è fatto. Non vi fa nulla di particolare. Prince Taldaram Anche qua un tank Normale. Come per Valanar tenetelo girato rispetto al raid visto un cono di fuoco che emette. Quando inizia a castare Conjure Empowered Ball of Flames scappate via da lui come folli (leggete nella sezione DPS il perchè). Non vi fa nulla di particolare manco questo. Prince Keleseth Per questo è necessaria una classe DPS come MT. Il Lock è come sempre il miglior tank DPS ranged. L'addetto a questo ruolo ha due compiti: 1° Creare aggro sul boss 2° Proteggersi da una sua abilità chiamata Empowered Shadow Lance. Questa abilità altro non è che una lancia shadows che gli infligge circa 90k di danno. Ci si protegge molto semplicemente e cioè aggrando (e NON KILLANDO) dei Dark Nucleus che Keleseth stesso genera costantemente random nella stanza. Tali nuclei infatti quando aggrati infliggono 1k di danni al MT che li aggra tramite una magia channeled, e conferiscono un buff che riduce i danni shadows del 40%. Ovviamente non basta solo un solo Dark Nucleus per essere protetti dalla Empowered Shadow Lance, ma è necessario girare per la stanza per accumularne svariati su se stessi in modo da subire il minor numero di danni possibile. Al termine della loro magia channeled i nuclei si distruggono quindi non ci si può fermare nel riaggrarne una volta accumulati un numero sufficente. DPS: Prince Valanar L'idiota di turno. State dietro di lui se siete melee e a oltre 30 yarde se ranged. Lancia una Kinetic Bomb, e cioè una palla che se raggiunge il terreno infligge 12k di danni a tutto il raid e spinge indietro tutto e tutti di 200yarde. Per evitarla quando la lancia basta targhettarla e colpirla in modo che non riesca a raggiunga il terreno e che riprenda quota. Un DPS ranged dedicato è assolutamente necessario durante titta questa fase. Suo compito è evitare costantemente che cada a terra e nel mentre swicciare e fare DPS sul boss. Altra abilità è l'Empowered Shock Vortex Attorno a se (30yarde di raggio) spinge indietro tutto e tutti di 50 yarde. Perciò i melee dovranno fare la fatica immane di dover corrergli nuovamente in melee!!! LOL!!! Lancia anche questa abilità quando diventa attivo fra una fase e l'altra. Prince Taldaram Anche in questo caso DPS melee dietro di lui. Ha un'unica abilità da tenere sottocchio e cioè la Conjure Empowered Ball of Flames. Si tratta di una palla di energia che colpisce il suo target senza via di scampo infliggendogli una mare disumana di danni. Per mitigare il suo danno è necessario che nel suo percorso verso il target incontri altri player che subiscono un pò di danno, ma riducendone il danno finale inflitto. In parole povere quello che viene targettato fa in modo che la palla colpisca qualche altro player ed il gioco è fatto. La spell ha tre secondi di cast e quindi (vale per TUTTI) prima che la casti iniziate a scappare come folli via da lui. Prince Keleseth Infligge random 18k di danno shadows ad uno sfigato random. Non fa null'altro. HELAER: Non ci sono accorgimenti particolari per voi tranne uno. Avere un healer dedicato sul tank DPS di Prince Keleseth. Ciò perchè subisce costantemente 1k di danno per ogni nucleo che sta kitando. Come potete vedere non c'è una tattica per questi boss. Semplicemente state attenti alle abilitè e swicciate veloci il DPS e vedrete che andranno giù in men che non si dica. Tenete presente solo che è un fight BRUTALMENTE LUNGO e che il primo a pullare è sempre il DPS ranged per Keleseth. __________________________________________________________________________________________ QUEEN LANA'THEL Vediamo ora di spiegare un boss che se affrontato nella maniera corretta è un puro DPS ceck. POSIZIONAMENTO RAID: TATTICA La reginetta in questione è un bel vampiro che lancia svariate abilità sul raid. A parte varie magie AOE lanciate sui player, le quali vengono evitate SEMPLICEMENTE stando a 8 yarde gli uni dagli altri o spostandosi se si è in melee, ha solo tre abilità importanti da gestire al meglio. Pact of the Darkfallen Linca tre persone con un raggio rosso. Le tre persone devono IMMEDIATAMENTE correre le une verso le altre (5 yarde o meno gli uni dagli altri) per togliersi tale debuff. Pena per il mantenimento del debuff: danni AOE brutali su tutto il raid per ogni secondo in cui il debuff rimane attivo. Swarming Shadows Un membro random del raid viene targettato da questa spell. Funziona come da jaraxxus di ToC. Lascia dietro di se delle fiamme viola che infliggono 3k di danni al secondo su chi gli passa sopra. Ogni classe deve scappare verso un opportuno punto per evitare che il raid ci passi sempre sopra. IMPORTANTISSIMO è lasciare sempre il centro della stanza libero, in modo che i marcati dal Pact of the Darkfallen possano avere sempre uno spot free dove avvicinarsi. Essence of the Blood Queen Questo buff/debuff è la chiave per la riuscita dell'incontro. In pratica viene targettato un player random il quale vede il proprio danno aumentato del 100%, la generazione di zero thread e l'autocura per il 15% dei danni inflitti per un minuto. I targettati dall'essence non possono esserlo nuovamente. Al termine del minuto stesso l'unica spell lanciabile rimane Vampiric Bite. Tale spell è utilizzabile solo per 10 secondi e prevede il targettamento di un altro membro del raid. In pratica si inietta l'essenza del blood queen su un altro player per donargli la possibiulità di raddoppiare il proprio DPS. Se non la iniettate venite mindcontrollati sistematicamente. Il boss lancia questa magia ogni 20/30 secondi circa (uno o tre target a seconda del 10 o 25 mode) e visto che non potete reiniettare il Bite su un player che lo ha già avuto il fight si conclude in 4 minuti e si riduce ad un violento DPS ceck. E' logico che i primi a dover essere targhettati dal bite devono essere i DPS, a seguire gli healer e per ultimi i tank. Si usa heroism verso il terzo minuto, quando quindi tutti hanno il buff addosso. TANK: Sono necessari due tank in quanto ha una aura chiamata Blood Mirror la quale riflette il danno fatto SUL PLAYER PIU' VICINO AL MT come danni shadows. Portatela subito sotto le scalinate durante la fase a terra e verso il minuto 2:05 cominciate lentamente a spostarla verso il centro della stanza. FASE 2: Approssimatamente dopo 2:15 minuti di fight Lana'thel si alza in volo. In questo momento tutti devono posizionarsi a 6yarde gli uni dagli altri perchè targhetta svariati player e gli infligge 14k di danni a loro ed attorno a loro per 5 yarde. La fase dura pochissimo e terminata si ricomincia con la fase 1. Come vedrete all'inizio la perdita di un solo DPS equivarrà sistematicamente al wipe il 99% delle volte ed il fight è il DPS ceck studiato apposta in previsione del Lich King.... __________________________________________________________________________________________ VALITHIRIA DREAMWALKER PTR: Fight al contrario. Il raid deve infatti permettere che Valithiria si curi al 100% per "passare" il fight. E' in pratica un fight di "contenimento" nel quale è necessario gestire le ondate di mob che arrivano e killarle. Diciamo un clone di MH della TbC. STRATEGIA L'incontro starta con 4 arcimaghi che devono essere semplicemente NUKATI per minimizzare i loro devastanti attacchi AOE. Il raid si può quindi dividere promisquamente in due gruppi, uno per la parte destra, uno per quella sinistra della stanza in modo da poter gestire gli add mano a mano che escono. Gli healer dovrebbero preferibilmente posizionarsi al centro della stessa in modo da poter aiutare entrambi i gruppi. Da ora in poi inizieranno le wave il cui tempo di spawn diminuisce mano a mano che passa il tempo. Vi troverete 5 tipi di Add che possono spawnare: Risen Archmage Sono dei Lich caster. - Lanciano FrostBolt a tutto il raid rallentando ogni player (abilità particolarmente fastidiosa quando più di un Risen Archmage è presente) - Summon Mana Void. Creano un orbo viola scuro che succhia mana a titti coloro che sono a 6yarde da esso. Inutile dire che bisogna spostarsi istantaneamente. - Column of Frost. Una colonna di luce targetta un player il quale deve spostarsi o subisce danni e viene scalciato indietro. Blazing Skeletons Sono i Mob più pericolosi e che vanno nukati SEMPRE istantaneamente... Fanno Fireball da una sega di danni verso un player e... Lay Waste. Danno AOE a tutto il raid di 6k ogni 2 secondi. Blistering Zombies Questi add devono essere tankati istant. DEVONO essere nukati solo dai ranged in quanto alla loro morte esplodono e lasciano un un DOT su ogni player che è in range dell'esplosione. Lasciano un debuff sul tank che aumenta esponenzialmente i danni subiti dal tank stesso e ne riduce l'armor. Suppressors Non fanno na sega, tranne diminuire le cure che Valithiria riceve del 10% per ognuni presente. Ovvio che vanno nukati dopo che sono stati killati gli altri mob più fastidiosi. Gluttonous Abominations Devono essere tankati girati rispetto al raid in quanto sputano un acido che devasta ogni player tranne il tank. Alla loro morte escono dai loro corpi dei RotWorms che colpiscono per 10k in melee. Il tank deve essere bravo a prenderli istant con qualsivoglia suo taunt AOE e bisogna killarli AOE (hanno na sega di punti ferita) Periodicamente nel corso della lotta appariranno random dei globi luminosi rossicci. Essi indicano che entro 5/10 secondi in quel punto apparirà un portale. Se preso esso condurrà all' Emeral Dream dove i player dovranno svolgere una importante funzione per il raid. Gli healer in primis dovranno entrarci e si vedranno semplicemente fluttuare in aria. Volando dovranno passare sui cristalli che vedono nella stanza per staccarsi addosso un buff chiamato Mana Vigor che ne aumenta le cure (o i danni qualora entri un DPS) ed il Mana regen proporzionatamente per ogni Mana Vigor Point accumulato. E' indispensabile quindi che chi entri abbia ben chiaro cosa fare e che in poco tempo distrugga più Cloud possibile per aumentare i buff più che può. Ovvio è che dovranno entrare un numero limitato di healer o il raid che sta gestendosi gli add wipperà per mancanza di cure. Una volta pompati con il buff gli healer potranno gestire meglio il raid e COSA IMPORTANTISSIMA curare anche Valithiria per aumentare la velocità di curarsi e di portare a termine con successo l'incontro. Arrivata al 100% Valithiria killerà istant tutti i Mob presenti sullo schermo, vi ringrazieà e si teletrasporterà via, lasciandovi soli con il suo chest di tesori. Come avrete notato non è un incontro da DPS, piuttostò è un fight dove Tank ed Healer dovranno essere impeccabili e più che svegli. Prima del raid è necessario accordarsi su quali healer prenderanno per primi i portali e chi mano a mano entrerà. Cosa utile è che l'healer dentro il portale sappia il suo "successore" e che una volta dentro lo chiami in TS. __________________________________________________________________________________________ SINDRAGOSA Eccoci arrivati all'ultimo Fight prima del Lich King Se avete provato il drago sul PTR DIMENTICATEVI la facilità con il quale si killava, visto che hanno brutalmente aumentato i danni sul raid ed implementato alcune abilità veramente "divertenti" per rendere l'incontro veramente duro. Il raid pulla con il MT che tiene girato il drago verso le scale dell'entrata. Tutti si dispongono su un lato e si mettono a fare DPS. Dietro al boss NON potete stare, vi kikka indietro e fa 20k di danno. Immediatamente l'intero Raid subirà ogni 3 secondi 4.5k di danno fros per via dell'aura di Sindragosa. (mitigabili con le varie aure, tote, item ecc.) FASE A TERRA: TANK Sono necessari due Tank, quello che non sta tancando deve starsene con i melee al lato per evitare il soffio. Tale soffio rallenta l'attack Speed del 50% ed infligge 40k di danni e STACCA. Quindi ci si rimbalza il boss mano a mano che si prende il debuff. DPS Fight di DPS control. Perchè questo? Perchè ogni volta che colpirete il boss accumulerete un debuff addosso. Il debuff cambia a seconda che siate Melee o Caster ma sostanzialmente fa la stessa cosa. Vi basti sapere che per OGNI magia e per un 20% di robabilità per OGNI melee hit che effettuerete, potrete vedervi applicato un debuff che STAKKA, il quale vi infligge danni maggiorati a seconda di quanti più stack avete accumulato. Sui Melee infligge 1000 danni frost ogni due secondi per 8 secondi (un DOT) per stack. Sui Ranged infligge 2000 danni secchi per ogni colpo andato a segno per stack. Quindi ognuno dovrà accumularsi sopra due o tre stack al massimo ed attendere 8 secondi che passi per non autoshottarsi come un pirla. Altra abilità è quella (come in VH) di attirare tutto il raid a se (tranne il MT) e di iniziare a castare una magia AOE(5 sec di cast, range 25yarde). Inutile dire che appena si viene attirati si deve ricorrere via e al max range per evitare di implodere. FASE AEREA: Ad un certo punto il drago prende il volo e nel frattempo mette un MARK su "X" persone a seconda della versione 10 o 25 man. Le persone markate si mettono vicine alla base delle scale ed il resto del raid invece si mette a metà delle scale dalle quali siete entrati. Appena i Markati diventano calippi di ghiaccio il raid STANDO TUTTI ASSIEME ED IN MELEE corrono a rompere i compagni frozzati. In questa fase è importante che i player calippati vengano istant liberati perchè il drago lancerà random delle palle di energia (Frost Bomb) a terra in varie parti della stanza. Rompendo i compagni calippati e girando attorno agli stessi in posizione opposta a dovre il solito alone a terrà segnerà l'arrivo delle palle di energia, il raid così libererà i compagni ed eviterà i danni AOE delle Frost Bomb I Calippati ovviamente subiranno danni... l'8% della loro life al secondo. Per questa fase potete comunque adottare una tattica diversa, cioè fare calippare i Tombati al centro della stanza per avere più margine di movimento a monte di un maggior numero di Frost Bomb che cadono in giro. A voi la scelta comunque. DBM darà comunque i vari CD e quindi le abilità non saranno affatto difficili da evitare. HEALER: Il Boss non è difficile per nessuno tranne che per voi. Quintali di AOE, Dudu Resto (due è taaaanta roba) e... benvenuti in un fight al quale Mimiron Hard mode fa na pippa in quanto a difficoltà... Categoria:Icecrown Citadel Categoria:Guida Italiana a Icecrown Citadel